1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink cartridge for a jet printer, and particularly to a simple refilling device for ink cartridge of a jet printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional jet printer, the ink is loaded in a cartridge, and the ink jetted on the printing paper is controlled with a jet nozzle; when ink in the cartridge is used up, the cartridge has to be replaced for further printing operation; however, the ink cartridge supplied by the original manufacturer is considerably expensive, i.e., a user to print a lot of papers will spend a lot of money.
In the conventional ink cartridge of a jet printer, the ink chamber of the ink cartridge is usually loaded with an equalization air-bladder or a piece of sponge for soaking and supplying ink. The ink cartridge supplied by the original manufacturer usually has an equal pressure in the ink chamber during the automatic manufacturing process, and there will be no leak during printing operation.
When refilling ink into a conventional hollow ink cartridge, and if such ink cartridge is furnished with an equalization air-bladder in the ink chamber thereof, a sticky tape should be used to close the air vent of the maze passage on the bottom of the ink cartridge so as to prevent ink from leaking; then, the intake hole of the air-bladder should also be closed with sticky tape so as to maintain equalization of pressure; then, use a sharp point to press the seal bead out of its position so as to provide a refilling hole. Take a suitable amount of ink with a syringe, and then inject the ink into the refilling hole on the ink cartridge slowly until the cartridge is full; use a plastic plug to seal the refilling hole, and then tear off the sticky tapes on the intake hole and on the bottom of the ink cartridge respectively; it is quite often that the opening end of the maze passage or the jet nozzle will have a leakage of ink after the sticky tape on the bottom of the cartridge is removed because the pressure in the ink chamber is not being equalized. To overcome such leakage, the only method is to rub off the ink leaked until the leak is stopped.
In another prior art, the ink cartridge is put in an ink-refilling box; the bottom of the ink-refilling box has a hermetic pad to close the maze passage on the bottom side of the ink cartridge. When the lid of the ink-refilling box is put thereon, the seal bead on the ink-refilling box will be pushed out of its normal position to provide an ink-refilling hole; a pipette connected with a syringe is plugged into the refilling hole on the lid of the ink-refilling box so as to refill ink; then, remove the lid and an air pump is inserted into the intake hole of air-bladder; use one hand to squeeze the air pump, while the other hand seals the ink-refilling hole with a plastic plug, and then the air pump is operated to have the air pressure in the ink cartridge equalized.
Still another prior art includes a hollow ink cartridge, in which the ink chamber is furnished with a sponge; when ink is filled into the cartridge, the sponge would provide a baffling effect to prevent the ink cartridge from being full directly; instead, the refilling operation is to be done slowly; however, such method is subject to causing an overflow out of the refilling hole to result in pollution.
In order to prevent leakage and pollution in the aforesaid ink cartridge, the front end of the syringe is mounted with an injection needle; the injection needle is inserted into the deep sponge so as to inject the ink into the ink chamber of the ink cartridge deeply. Unfortunately, when the ink is injected into the ink chamber, the ink in the sponge will generate bubbles,
which prevents cause the ink cartridge from being filled fully and overflow would result in the event of injecting operation being too fast.